Us Against the World
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Hermione receives an upsetting letter...


"Us Against the World"

Hermione sat, staring at the letter that just arrived from owl post a few minutes ago. She couldn't believe what she was reading. It just couldn't be true. She swallowed a lump that had begun to rise in the back of her throat. When did this happen? How come they didn't tell her sooner?

Just then, Ron's younger sister, Ginny came over and sat beside her at the Gryffindor table. The Great Hall was noisy as usual with students' excited talk. Ron and Harry would be joining her shortly.

"What's wrong, Hermione? You look upset," asked Ginny worriedly.

Hermione swallowed again.

"Nothing. It's OK. I was just worried about the exams we took yesterday,"

[_Why am I lying to Ginny? I could always talk to her with no problem. She's easy to talk to. Maybe I should tell her.]_

Before Hermione could start to say something, Ron and Harry began walking up the aisle between the Gryffindor table, and Hufflepuff. Hermione quickly snatched the parchment and stuffed it into her robe.

"Hey, Hermione," said Harry cheerfully as he and Ron sat on either side of her.

"Hi," said Hermione, forcing a grin.

"Hermione, you got top marks on those exams! Why are you worrying?" asked Ginny smiling.

"Hermione? Worry about her grades?" asked Ron startled.

"Yes. I wasn't sure if I got the name of one of the goblins right on the Goblin Protest of the 13th century," said Hermione quickly.

"Oh. I Just made up a weird name," said Ron grinning.

Ginny shook her head.

"You two are nuts," said Ginny laughing.

Hermione forced a smile.

They waited for the food to appear. Once it did, Hermione lapsed into silence again and just picked at her food, trying not to have the tears rise in her dark brown eyes.

Harry was studying her closely.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" asked Harry softly and worriedly.

"Nothing. It's like I said. I wasn't sure if I got the name right," said Hermione shrugging.

She continued to pick at her food though.

Harry's green eyes continued to stay focused on her, they narrowed slightly behind the black thin rimmed glasses.

__

There is no one else that, I can say this to…Although there's nothing better, than to talk to you. If you have a problem, I'll be there for you, 'cause girl you always know that, It's us Against the World…

Hermione knew she could talk to Harry, but she was slightly stubborn. Harry's gaze lingered on her for a moment before he returned to his conversation with Ron about Quidditch.

After breakfast, it was time for Potions. Hermione added her caterpillar to the potion and then realized afterwards, that she was supposed to cut it into small pieces. Professor Snape rounded on her.

"Miss Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor!"

His shoulder length greasy black hair hung around his shoulders. His dark eyes glittered. He turned on his heels, his black robes billowing behind him.

Harry leaned close to her.

"Hermione. What's really going on? I know something's bothering you. This isn't like you to be this quiet," asked Harry quietly.

Hermione had hastily stuffed the letter into the back of her notebook, which she hadn't realized it was sticking out now.

"Hey, Hermione? What's this?" asked Ron as he pulled the parchment from her notebook.

Hermione went to grab it but it was too late. Ron began reading it.

"_Dear Hermione,_

How are you doing? How's Ron and Harry? I hope you three are OK and staying out of trouble. We have some awful news. Your grandmother has passed away last week. We would've told you sooner, but we didn't want you to get upset. What happened was an accident. She was hit by a car, a hit and run' Hit and run?" asked Ron looking up from the letter.

"It means that the muggle hit her with the car, then kept going," offered Harry quietly.

"Oh. '_We apologize, sweetie. We didn't want you to think that we don't care. We do and we love you. I know you much you loved your grandmother. We did too._

Mum and Dad'"

Ron and Harry were silent, watching Hermione's expression. The bell rang, ending Potions and the three of them got up and headed out of the dungeon. Once Hermione hit the outside of the class, it hit her. She pushed aside her stubbornness and burst into tears. Harry put his arms around her and hugged her. Hermione buried her face into the shoulder of Harry's robe and just sobbed. Ron was rubbing her back sympathetically. Harry's embrace tightened slightly around Hermione.

"We're so sorry, Hermione," said Ron softly and quietly.

"Yeah. We're here for you if you need us," added Harry gently.

__

I met someone the other night, someone I really started to like. How will I know if he's right for me, and if we are meant to be. Don't start to like him to much, too soon.

"Aw, what's wrong with the Mudblood?"

Malfoy's cold voice broke through the silence.

"Shut up, Malfoy," spat Ron.

"Did you just tell her how ugly she is? Is that why she's crying?" said Malfoy sneering.

"Malfoy," growled Harry warningly. "If you don't shove off, you're going to be sorry."

"What are you going to do? Curse me?" Malfoy jeered.

"No, but I am!" said Ron as he pulled out his wand and aimed it at Malfoy.

Just then, Professor Snape had stepped out of his classroom. Ron quickly stuffed his wand back into his robes. 

"Is there a problem here?" asked Professor Snape coldly, looking from Harry holding Hermione, to Ron, to Malfoy.

"No sir," Ron said quickly.

Harry pulled back from the embrace.

Hermione wiped her eyes with the back of her hands. 

"Miss Granger. Is everything OK?" asked Professor Snape turning his dark eyes onto Hermione.

"Yes, sir," Hermione replied.

Professor Snape regarded them for a moment before he continued down the corridor.

"You're luck, Malfoy. Had Snape not come out, you would've gotten it," snarled Harry.

Malfoy just sneered and followed after Snape.

"Are you sure you're OK, Hermione?" asked Ron watching her closely.

"Yes. I feel a little better now. Thanks. I know you two are always there for me," said Hermione, managing a smile.

Harry and Ron nodded. The three of them began walking down the corridor. Strange feelings began coming over Hermione as she looked at Harry. They've been best friends now for four years. Hermione never really looked at Harry differently. But now, she started to feel differently toward him. He was always so caring. She remembered the time he hit Goyle in the face with the Furnunculus charm, and Malfoy's had hit her in the mouth, causing her teeth to grow. He had been so angry. He and Ron always stood up for her. She liked the new feelings she had toward Harry. The next thing was, would he feel the same way about her?. She just followed Ron and Harry to the Gryffindor common room deep in thought. She really felt lucky to have them as best friends.

__

There is no one else that, I can say this too and there is nothing better, than to talk to you, if you have a problem, I'll be there for you, 'cause girl you always know that, it's Us Against the World.


End file.
